February 21
1800s *1886 - Close to 8,000 fans jam the little ball park in Havana to see the home team beat Almendares, 9–5, to win the Cuban Championship. *1891 - The National Board of Control, with Thurman still acting as chairman, declares all American Association players fair game for contract raiding. 1900s *1903 - Tom Yawkey is born in Detroit, Michigan. Born under the name Thomas Austin, Yawkey will own and operate the Boston Red Sox for 44 years. He will gain Hall of Fame election in 1980. 1910s 1920s 1930s *1931: **The Chicago White Sox and the New York Giants become the first major league teams to meet in a night game. They collect 23 hits in a 10-inning exhibition game played at Buffs Stadium in Houston. **The Brooklyn Dodgers arrive in Cuba to start a series of five inter-squad games. 1940s 1950s *1951 - The South Carolina House of Representatives introduces a resolution urging that Shoeless Joe Jackson, who was banished from baseball because of his part in the Black Sox Scandal of 1919, be reinstated. *1957 - Brooklyn Dodgers owner Walter O'Malley trades minor league franchises with Phil Wrigley of the Chicago Cubs. Brooklyn gives up its Ft. Worth club (Texas League) in return for the Los Angeles Angels (Pacific Coast League). In a year's time, Brooklyn will be without a team and Los Angeles will be a major league city. 1960s *1968 - MLB owners and the Players Association sign the first “Basic Agreement” in the game’s history. The agreement will serve as a working contract between players and owners, dictating the working relationship between the two sides along with financial rules and parameters. *1969 - Hall of Famer Ted Williams makes a return to baseball by signing a five-year contract to manage the new Washington Senators. Williams will lead the Senators to their best record ever, a mark of 86-76, and is named American League Manager of the Year. 1970s *1974 - New York Mets pitcher Tom Seaver becomes the highest paid player in major league history signing a one-year contract worth $172,500. In 1973, Seaver won 19 games while leading the National League in ERA. 1980s *1985: **New York Yankees owner George Steinbrenner gives manager Yogi Berra the dreaded vote of confidence. Steinbrenner says that Berra will remain Yankee skipper for the entire season, regardless of how badly the team might struggle. Berra will last only 16 games before being fired. **Tim Raines is awarded a $1.2 million salary for 1985 by arbitrator John Roberts. This is the largest award to date through the process. The 25-year-old Raines hit .309 for the Montréal Expos in 1984 and led all major league players with 75 stolen bases. *1986 - Rollie Fingers passes up an opportunity to return to the majors. Fingers is invited to spring training by the Cincinnati Reds, who ask him to shave off his handlebar mustache to comply with team rules. Fingers refuses to do so and decides to retire. *1989 - Cincinnati Reds manager Pete Rose meets with Commissioner Peter Ueberroth and Commissioner-elect Bart Giamatti to discuss his gambling habits. 1990s 2000s *2000 - Denying the acquisition of Ken Griffey, Jr. as the reason, the Cincinnati Reds announce the team has dropped its ban on earrings. Players have worn them in the clubhouse, but weren't allowed on the field with them. *2006 - Gene Elston is selected by the Hall of Fame to receive the Ford C. Frick Award. During his 47-years in the broadcast booth, the former Houston Astros announcer brought a no-nonsense approach to reporting the happenings on the diamond. Births *1867 - Jouett Meekin, pitcher (d. 1944) *1875 - Dummy Taylor, pitcher (d. 1958) *1876 - John Titus, outfielder (D. 1943) *1903 - Tom Yawkey, Hall of Fame executive (d. 1976) *1943 - Jack Billingham, All-Star pitcher *1958 - Alan Trammell, All-Star infielder and manager *1961 - Joel Skinner, player and manager *1965 - Oscar Azocar, outfielder *1978 - Rene Reyes, outfielder *2005 - Franklin Gutiérrez, outfielder Deaths *1914 - Farmer Vaughn, catcher (b. 1864) *1934 - Doc Adkins, pitcher (b. 1872) *1941 - Frank Corridon, pitcher (b. 1880) *1945 - Paul Radford, outfielder (b. 1861) *1999 - Vinegar Bend Mizell, All-Star pitcher (b. 1930)